Televisions have appeared on the market recently with internet connectivity. In addition, peripheral devices that hook up to televisions and provide on-screen interactivity have also been deployed. Such, interactivity with the internet and peripheral devices on the primary television screen, however, has a number of disadvantages including visual interference with the primary content and awkward interface mechanisms.
In today's market, TV viewers are often surrounded by “second screen” devices such as laptops, netbooks, smartphones, and tablets that feature rich user interface capabilities and internet connectivity. Today, however, these devices are disconnected from the television viewing experience.